


Temptation

by cuteunni



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni





	Temptation

Wheein hissed quietly into her early morning cup of coffee and glared at the side of Hyejin’s head. She knew her reaction was ridiculously inappropriate; that Hyejin couldn’t actually be aware just of just how much she enjoyed the way her neck looked in that top, with the way her hair was styled. Wheein clenched her jaw as she watched Hyejin turn her head, tilt it back and laugh at Solar’s breakfast antics. She could see the delicate lines of strong muscle stretch gracefully under skin and she forced her eyes away from her skin.

 

Moments later, Wheein was staring again, watching as Hyejin’s fingers curled around the back of her neck as she licked the milk from her spoon, nodding along with something Moonbyul was saying. Wheein licked her lips and shifted in her seat, glaring at Moonbyul who was smirking at her when she did eventually manage to look away from Hyejin’s neck for more than ten seconds.

 

\--

 

Their mid morning meeting had been going well, Wheein thought; she’d been happily ignoring Solar as she prattled on about what she had observed from monitoring their most recent set of performances and show appearances. It was pleasantly boring which meant that Wheein could tune out and it would become even more pleasant.

 

But then Hyejin’s fingers had curled around her neck again and started rubbing and Wheein had almost bit through her pen when she dropped her head slightly and let out a small moan at her fingers’ contact on her skin.

 

Holy shit.

 

Wheein shifted around in her seat and bit back her own groan, her eyes riveted on Hyejin’s fingers on her neck. If Wheein really concentrated, she could see the gentle thrum-thrum-thrum of her pulse in her vein and Wheein licked the back of her teeth, not willing to give in to the temptation of running her lips across Hyejin’s skin.

 

Not in public anyway.

 

Well, shit. If that thought didn’t stir up all kinds of arousing thoughts, Wheein didn’t know what would.

 

Wheein forced her eyes away when Hyelim called her name – probably not for the first time – and ignored Moonbyul’s gleeful smirk.

 

Damn rapper thought she knew everything.

 

\--

 

Lunch was agonizing for Jung Wheein.

 

She’d thought that sitting across from her would alleviate her desire to drag her off – caveman style – into the nearest empty room just so she could taste the warm skin of her neck. She’d thought wrong, obviously, because sitting across from her when she was wearing that top that showcased not just the delicate lines of her neck but also her collar bones and clavicle was just as bad – if not maybe even worse – than sitting next to her when she was wearing that top that showcased the length of her neck.

 

Wheein sucked in a breath and shifted in her seat, ignoring the smirk that Moonbyul at least attempted to hide behind her kimbap.

 

\--

 

She didn’t make it to the studio.

 

In fact, after lunch had ended, Wheein hadn’t made it much further than the supply closet outside the conference room.

 

What made this fact a little more bearable was the fact that Hyejin hadn’t either.

 

Wheein had been walking behind her, listening to Solar moan about something or other, when Hyejin had reached out to scratch – delicately rub her fingers over – her neck and Wheein snapped. She’d grabbed Hyejin’s arm and pulled her forcibly into the first empty room, ignoring Solar’s guffaw and Moonbyul’s obnoxious laughter.

 

\--

 

At dinner, Wheein sat beside Hyejin and let her fingers rub the spot on the back of Wheein’s neck that had been bothering her all morning. Wheein spooned her soup into her mouth with one hand, chatting amiably with Solar as they waited for Moonbyul to gather enough food to feed a small army.

 

Wheein pointedly dropped her hand from Hyejin’s neck when Moonbyul slid in across from them, smirking smugly when Moonbyul’s eyes dropped to Hyejin’s neck in curiosity before her eyes widened and she flicked her eyes to Wheein, the two of them grinning like teenagers.

 

Wheein nodded, answering the unasked question, biting the inside of her cheek.

 

Yeah, she really had given Hyejin a hickey.


End file.
